The invention relates to a method for identifying movement patterns in a first digital video signal. The invention is also directed to a method for video analysis. The invention further relates to a method for calibrating a PTZ camera. The invention is further directed to a computer program product embodied on a data carrier, and to a video camera arrangement as well as to a security system.
It is known to track moving objects or objects changing their position within a temporally continuous video signal. Well-known methods are, in particular when monitoring or analyzing the movement patterns of larger moving object sets, for example larger numbers of people, disadvantageously very complicated and simultaneously error-prone. With these conventional methods, it is generally not possible to find movement patterns in a first digital video signal in real time, meaning essentially only with a slight time delay relative to the occurrence of the event. It is therefore an object of the invention to provide a method of the aforedescribed type which can obviate the aforementioned disadvantages and enables finding of movement patterns in a first digital video signal in real time with larger sets of moving objects.